A ripple trough time and space
by alexicia the light of destiny
Summary: After saving a cat from getting hit by a car Erica Mayland finds her self in 1998 LA China town there she will soon change the lives of the people around her while trying to find the cat who brought her here and why and trying to understand what she is.
1. Chapter 1

Interduction

Erica Mayland was just another outcast of her school and got into more fights then any one can count and used as a punching bag every by her step father. Thinking there no way to escape the fate has been planned out for her, Intel she saves a cat from being hit by a car that day changed everything, Next thing she knows she wakes up in 1998 Los Angela's China town the same time placed in one her favorite manga PETSHOP OF HORRORS. Soon she wills changed and helps the lives around her more she knows.


	2. the dream

Chapter 1

Erica… soon… a voice whispered to me. I was looking up at the stars and the wind strongly blowing against me on a grassy plan feeling the cold crisp air at places like these I feel at ease and safe. Erica…soon we shall meet…very soon it whispered again to me. It sound gentle and soft something I was not used to hearing. "Who are you" I asked "have we met before". I could now see a figure smiling gentlely at me. "Yes we have met" the voice said "I've been watching over you ever since you were an infant". I was surprised "But how? I don't know you well at least I don't think so". "That's because I was never there but always watching"" making sure you always safe from harm's way". She was even more confused now "Just what do mean by that" "and what do you mean were going to meet soon". The figure smiled again "you always curious weren't you" always looking for answers to thing you couldn't explain". "What" I wondered but then the figure snapped her out her thoughts "But what I mean by were going to meet soon is you're going to go on a journey". I was even more confused "what do mean journey" I asked question "journey that will that change the lives of you and the people around you. "What do you mean by that "I whispered. "I afraid we don't we have enough time on our hands so I must be off" then the wind started to blow stronger and the figure started fly away and next thing I know I'm casing after it "wait what's going to happen to me" and were am I going "I yelled."Patience my little one all shall be reveled in good time "but Intel then good bye. I'm running faster now to catch up to the figure before it disappears completely, the wind blowing so strong that it's blinding me. "wait, wait, WAIT!!!" Next I know waking up from a nervous sweat and alarm clock beeping like crazy I rub my forehead for a minute before slamming my hand on the alarm to turn it off" what a weird dream" she grunted then took the clock to what time it was" and its 5:30"I thought I got out bed walked into the bathroom I look a mess my face was sticky, my hair was greasy, and I had black rings under my eyes, she warring was purple pajama bottoms and a tight white tang top. I turned on the foist and started to rinse my face then looked back in the mirror." what did it mean" I said to myself "is what it said going to really happen. Then a yelling she all too familiar with snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Erica" "get your flat dumb ass down here and make breakfast before I drag you by your hair down here!!!" a man yelled from down stairs.

I rolled my eyes than went to my door way and yelled back " Shut your fricking pie hole Rich" "I be there in a minute but I to have brush my fricking hair brush my fricking teeth, make fricking my bed first". You have five fucking minutes any longer then that I going to come up there and drag you down by your hair"!!!."you don't have tell me twice bastard" I said quietly then went back in my room and started to make my bed my name Erica Mayland I'm 16 and Junior in high school and this is my life.

###################################################################

I hoped you liked it guys 3

Sorry I spelled things wrong

I'll update soon k 


	3. the brused and broken

Hey guys so how did you like so far 

Well in this chapter tell more about Erica's life and past

Warring it child abuse, swearing, and violence and a lot of hurt

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When I finally finished brushing my hair then I went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Looks like the skank finally decided to come down" he said lazily

I just rolled my eyes walked over to the cabinet and took out some grounded coffee.

"I ain't drinking that skank""all ready have one and only thing sticking to" sounding so stuck up showing off his Bud Light

"Well too bad" I turned around and looked at him annoyed "you need some else beside beer in your life you damn drunk"

He was now angry and pounded his hand the table it surprised me and made jump "don't smart mouth me bitch" Then I turned around to make the coffee. "Of course not rich""even though you deserved it half of you fucking life" I mumbled. "What did you say" he said warningly "nothing rich" I said.

I wasn't afraid to stand up to rich and I was used to the beating he gave me daily but I couldn't to afford to tick him off today because I a big test that give extra credits that could get me to graduate early out of this dump once and for all. So I can't have myself be in so much pain that I can't take the test. After I give Rich his coffee I went to fridge to take out some eggs and put them on the frying pan. It took about 10 minute before the eggs were done so I put them on a plate with toast and gave it to Rich.

"Eggs and toast again" Can't you ever make something" he said annoyed.

"What does this look like a five star restraint" " I would probley be able to buy more food if gave me more money" I said irritated.

"Well I'm sorry little girl money doesn't grow trees" he raised his voice.

"Maybe it should with the way you spent for your disgusting habits "I raised my voice.

"Watch your tone Girl" he said with a dangerous low voice and was now glaring at me.

"But It's true you barley go to work, your usely lazily around and drinking at home, were losing everything because you barley pay the bills" and when do got paid you usely spend it on alcohol, porn, and hookers I said raising my voice more.

"Shut up" he finally yelled

"And Maybe if you hadn't done those things my mother would still be alive" I finally yelled not able keep it bottled up any more.

That made him snap which made him flig out his chair and charge over to me and he grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head against the table with him twisting my arm around my back.

"You have the nerve to lecture me bitch" he yelled as he was twisting my arm tighter and pushing my head harder into the table. "After all did for you and your mother""I saved the two of you and this is the thanks I get" he said he kept a firm grip on me. "If it warn't for me you and your mom would still living in hotel after hotel with your mother selling her body just to make a quick buck". Now this made me angry "she did it to feed and clothe me."I screamed" "there was nothing a pregnant high school dropout could do".

Then he leaned over me to whisper in my ear and said" She was Still a slut ether way"" She was also very good in bed" he snickered in my ear. Then I started feel his hand running up my thigh "I wonder if your are too" he said suductivly. His hand was now up to my waist it was making me sick to my stomach. "You are attractive like her" he said as his went under my top" Maybe it would be easier to see if you acted like a girl for once" he chuckled, I growled at him. His hand was finally making his way towards my breasts I could breathing down my neck "I wonder what you would like naked" he said now he was started to scare me "Maybe we should find out" then he started to fondle my breasts and I closed my waiting for a miracle. Then it came when someone knock on the door. So he shrugged and he let go of me to answer it. Thank you god it is a police officer.

"Sir we've reciving complains of domestic desturbance in this area are the one causing it.

My step-dad putting his act"Well my daughter and I got into an argument and you know teenagers are" he smiled it made me sick

"Young lady can you come outside for a minute" I did and walked outside with Rich dangerously looking at me. I rubbed on my arms to keep myself warm. He gently took my face into his hand and turned my face right and left. Looking at my face curiously.

"What happen to her face" he said seeing how it was all bloody and bused.

"She fell down the stairs" "what can say she's a cult" he shrugged. Then look at me not believing him and ask" is that true young lady" barely making eye contact " yes" I said quietly. He looked me then said "I guess there nothing more I can do here than to keep it down" "We will rich said and went back into the house. Before I could the officer grabbed my arm and said" if there another disturbance call me ok" any time" with that gave me his card and left. When I got back in the house rich was sitting at the table and he was pissed."Damit" the cops are going to be around here morning now "then when he noticed was back smile devilishly and said "I guess we have to finish what we started later. With that I turned to go stair to get dressed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Poor Erica she has a pretty bad life but it will change 

What happen to her mom?

Please review


	4. payback

Hey guys this chap tells about Erica's school and friends

It's not as bad as it is at home but it's not good ether

###############################################################################################

By the time I was finishing to get dressed, and cleaning my face up, and doing my hair again it was almost 7. I looked in the mirror again notice how bursed up my face was. "Shit" I spoke out loud. The teachers are defiantly not going let this slide this time I thought. I reached into my dorw to pull out cover up and started putting it on trying cover up my burse as much as I could.

I wasn't the type of girl to wear makeup but for times like these I had no choice. "Crap" I muttered even after putting a lot on you still can kind of see it and I'm almost out. Erica was sort of tomboy she didn't really like girly things and wasn't into what girls usly did. She had long light brown hair that was tucked behind her ear to keep it out of her face with pale green eyes with her skin short of pale; she was wearing a DC brand shirt that was grey with blue DCs all over it. She was wearing dark blue jeans that where fading and had rips in it and a black sweat jacket and ruined white snickers.

Finally she went down stairs and went out the door to her car it was an old 1950's brown mustang and it had a dent on its back head light. She really couldn't afford much even though her job paid well she worked at longs drug store and it paid 10.15 per hour so she probley about 9 hours a day at least. And how much money Rich gave, when he gave money. But she could barely pay for gas than just to fix her car. The reason because was either because she spent it on bills that Rich should be paying for or because he took half of it to spend for all his disgusting habits. I threw my backpack in the front seat then got in.

"Man that man has to the most pathadic piece of human garbage on this planet" I grunted as tried to get in the car and tried to get it started but no luck "fuck" as I slammed my hands my stirring wheel.

Then it finally after the third try it started" finally" I said annoyed then turn around to back up the car. Once I got out the driveway I went through my bag to pull out my cigarettes and lighter then lit one then put in my mouth and inhaled deeply and blew out. Then started to drive. I started feel and look around in the back then in the front Intel I found what I was looking for.

My manga book, I liked reading them even though I can't buy them half the time but usely read them in the store. My favorite recently is Petshop of Horrors.

"Manga is like an escape for me forms my real shitty life" I whispered to myself then inhaled on my cigarette again.

Then I stopped in front of a house and started to honk my horn. Then some came out it was my best friend Tim and his dad was hosing the plants "Hey Mr. Simons" I said "good morning Erica". "hurry up Tim I'm going to be late be late for my test" I yelled "I coming Erica" he said as dropped the stuff he was carrying " just a minute " he said was try to pick up his stuff. I rolled my eyes and inhaled deeply I loved Tim but he was such a cults sometime, he so predictable.

Finally when he picked up everything he ran to my car then scuttled in the passenger seat" sorry" he said as he bucketed up his seat belt then I drove off. I then inhaled again "you know smoking is really bad for you" he said to me" Oh shut up at least I don't do drugs, drink alcohol, or pay people to sleep with me like my step-dad does.

"Yeah but still" Tim has been my best friend since the 1st grade. He had red hair brown eyes with tan skin and wore jeans and a baggy white T shirt. "What about you like to sneak up and scare people for a living" "Hey it's funny" he said laughing then I smiled and said "You didn't think it was so funny when you did to me when we first met"

Flashback

Erica was playing with a ball alone like always no ever wanted play with her you could probley figure out why all sudden she felt like someone was behind her than all of sudden she heard boo and see screamed and threw her at the kids face. "what do think you're doing" she yelled "oow oww" common I was just kidding" he laughed "did your parents make you watch horror movies instead baby Einstain and barney or were just dropped on you head". He started laughing again "you funny I like you do you want to play with me" she was shocked "your weird but… I like you" "ok I'll take that as yes"

End of flashback

I started laughing this time putting my head my wheel" the part about hitting with the ball wasn't very funny" he pouted, trying to my catch breath "well that's what you get for sneaking up on me" I said as I ran my hand through his hair. Then next thing we knew we were all ready at school. I drove in the parking lot trying to find a spot and when I finally did it was taken by neither than Sadie Perkins or what I call her sulty Malibu Barbie and her posy. I gave her that name in the 5th grade and the people that hate her have been calling that ever since, could you blame me she's so fake everything about her is fake. She has dyed bright blonde hair blue eyes tanned skin wears a lot of makeup, she wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt that's tight around her chest and a short white jacket that was also tight and a tight really shot mini skirt. Her dad is a really rich CEO of a company so she can get away with anything she wants half the time. I really ticked off now and I slammed my hand on my horn. I could hear her and posy laughing at us in the sliver bug they were in "osp looks like we got first freaks" maybe if weren't playing with step-father all night" you would probley be here on time" now I was mad. I butted out my cigarette on my wheel then got out the car charge right up to her.

"What did you say to me whore" my face almost close to her glaring daggers at her."You heard me in the end your just like your whore of mother""I heard your mother got knocked up with you by one her teachers"" then selling herself some more just to make a quick buck". "Shut up" I warned her

"selling herself Intel the day she died"" in the end your just like her" that made me snap the next thing I know my fist is shocking her face. Everyone gasped

"THE ONLY WHORE HERE IS YOU" I screamed then I punched her in the gut which made fall down. I could hear coughing now" Erica stop" Tim said to me "you already got suspended for the last time you started a fight"" you can expeled this time" he said while trying to hold my arm back. "I DON'T CARE THE BITCH IS GETTING WHAT SHE DESERVES" I screamed then next thing I know she's charging at me and grabs me by the hair and is trying to pin me down" WELL I DON'T BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT PEOPLE" then she slapped me, hard , I placed my hand where she slapped me and felt a little bit of blood tinkle down my chin then I smiled evilly at her then charged back at kneed her in the gut and then elbowed her in the back."NO YOU HAVE YOU BOY TOYS FOR THAT" I said as she collapsed. She was coughing and struggling to get up" AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A DISGUSTING HABIT LIKE SMOKING" then she stomped on my foot and then kicked me in the shin. Which really hurt because she was wearing high heeled pointed shoes?"AT LEAST I DON'T DRINK AND GO CLUBBING TO GET LAID"I screamed then I punched her in the face again this time I think I broke her nose."WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT GOING TO END UP JUVY" then she grab my arm and threw me into her car" AT LEAST I DON'T SLEEP WITH MY MATH TEACHER TO GET A BETTER GRADE" I screamed and she gasped then I took my opportunity and punched her in the gut. By now I notice a crowd around us and next thing I know the security guards are cutting threw it and when they get to use they tried their best to keep use apart. Then we were taken to the office. Me and Tim were sitting outside the office then Tim broke the silence" you know she can charge you for this "I chuckled a little before saying "I don't need to worry about that "he blinked in surprise "why" he asked question. Then I took out my phone and show him a video it was off Sadie giving our math teacher a blow job. "so that's what you meant" "yeah" as I started to light a cigarette"so you blackmailed her so she wouldn't press charges" I inhaled "I told", I have nothing to worry about" if she tries to bring me drown I'll bring her with me by sending this everyone in school" he looked at me and smiled" your clever you know that" "yep" next we know were being called in.

#####################################################################################################

Wow Erica has quite a temper and violent to

Not to mention clever

Anyway I promise Erica go to the other world soon

Please review


	5. the journey to the other world

Ok guys this is finally when she goes to the other world

There she gain some strange abilities

She might even fall in love: 3

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I was biting on my nails and fingers to pass time while the others in the room was sitting in acword silence Intel the principle broke it.

"Erica, Erica!" she said as she tried to get my attention, I finally looked up still biting them. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes then looked back me. This made me stop biting them. She was angry and disappointed at the same time.

"Erica this the fourth time this month you've been sent here for fighting and the last time you where suspended you promised me there wouldn't be a next time."She said as she looked at me serouisly. I then inhaled deeply from my cigarette then a voice cut me off "Is she even allowed to smoke in here" it Sadie's father Neil Perkins who I forgot was in the room for a minute. Finally responded" I promised you I would try to stay out of fight not that I would" then Mrs. Car sighed and put her hand to her head Intel yelling broke her thoughts" see this what happens when you let her come back to school now look at my daughter she's black and blue" he yelled while we were looking at Sadie and he was right she didn't even look like her old self anymore and you could tell by the way she was trying to hide her face you could also tell she was in a lot of pain I chuckled a little serves her right "It was your daughter's fault Mr. Perkins she kept bad mouthing her mother" Tim yelled also forgot that he was in the room too, I grab on to his arm" Tim shut up" whispered to him.

"My daughter isn't the one to those kind of things and this isn't your business boy" he yelled" It is" Sadie is a bully" all she ever dose is try make Erica's miserable and everyone else's" Mr. Perkins got out of his chair' "know my own daughter boy""and going press charges if this girl isn't expelled" he said it like it was venom coming from his mouth" then the principle Mrs. Car spoke."Apparently you don't know her as well as you think now sit down" he sat down at started to glare at me. "Well Ms. Perkins is what they is true" Sadie looked down, hiding her face and she didn't respond" I would like an answer Ms. Perkins" she said now annoyed.

She licked her lips and was quite for a minute Intel she finally responded "I didn't do anything she just didn't just start to attack me for no reason" "LIER!!!" Sam yelled" my daughter isn't liar""that will be me for to decide Mr. Perkins now calm down."Ms. Mayland isn't the type of person to attack another person an less it was for a good reason and from what I heard Ms. Perkins what you are saying isn't the truth and like to know it NOW" Sadie tried to hide her face again"" NOW " she raised her voice" We were just kidding, the psychopath can't take a joke" she said "from what I heard you and your friends do a lot of this kidding to other people as well" and it's never a joke when someone makes fun of someone dead mother.""So you're just going to brush her off again "Sadie's dad said "No Ms. Mayland will be punished""she will be suspended for the entire day "I was shocked so was everyone else."You're not going to expel her she beated up my daughter" that it I'm going to press charges""go ahead Mr. Perkins and tell the judge why she did it I bet any judge would love to hear it and the other people your daughter has bullied" he gasped" I've had bunch of students in here that were either bullied or beaten by your daughter but I never do anything Intel now I bet a bunch of them would love to testify against her imagine how that would look in the papers.""she will be labeled as a spoiled rich girl who takes pleasure in tormenting her classmates she will be made an outcast by the media to the public for more than 10 years at least Intel she's forgotten.""way to go car I smirked" that's blackmail" Sadie's dad yelled" I'm just telling you the truth sir" and I going to have your daughter suspend for three days and she will to the school counselor three times a week if her behavior doesn't change she will see her more are we clear" that's so not fair" Sadie yelled" well maybe you think before you try act cool in front of your friends next time." "come on Sadie were leaving" Sadie's dad said he dragged her out the office." way to go Miranda" I called her by her first name. She then looked back at me and said" Tim could you leave the room please I need to talk to Erica a little bit" Tim looked me worriedly then went out of the office." To be honest I thought you were going to expel me and I didn't think you were going to punish Sadie" I said as I took a drag."Erica knows you're not allowed to smoke in here."with that I butted my cigarette on my pants

And threw it into the trash can but when I did I felt pain in my arm" What happen to your arm" she asked with concern" I probley hurt it when fighting with Sadie "I lied but it was kind of the truth but it got hurt this morning from Rich, Sadie just made it worse and I was in lot of pain right now and by looking at her face she didn't believe me she had know me since I first started here and she knew about my family problems. Miranda looked young for her age she was 45 but she looked 32 she had hazel eyes and dark brown wavy hair that was pinned back and her skin was a normal peach. She wore a white blouse black suit jacket and black pant with high heels. "Is everything ok Erica

She asked me worriedly" Yeah everything is just peachy" I said sarcastically" Erica the next time you come in this office I don't know if I can keep you from getting expelled""so please try to stay out of trouble" I rolled my eyes" I'll try""so how is your husband and son. Miranda was married and had a fourteen year old son" he's good he'll going to graduating soon and next year he will come this school."Erica I know you had an important test today I'll let you take it tomorrow ok." that's good well I'll be going now" I said as I got out of my chair went out of but Miranda stopped me" Erica I'm always here for you if you need me you know that right""yeah I know" I whispered before leaving I couldn't get her involed I couldn't get anyone involed with my home life I knew she knew about it but there was nothing really she could do an less I complained about it.

"Erica" it was Tim" I thought she was giving some painful lecture" "she's not that bad" I said as he started to walk with me." But she gives them to all the time to me""that's because you're a goof ball that likes to scare people for a living" I giggled" but still I thought it be worst with you" he whined" You worry too much Tim" I said as I we walked outside to the front of the school. You're not driving home" Tim asked" I need some air and home is the last place I want to be right now" then where are you going to go" "I don't the park maybe" I said as I put my hands in my jacket pockets.

"hey Tim can I stay at your place tonight" "sure but wh-""thanks" I cut then ran off. Right there's no way I can go home right now. Why do I even bother staying there. Its like world is out to get me. Sometimes I think I'll never escape from the world I'm living; I just wish I could just disappear. Before I knew it I was at a cross walk I wonder when I got here my, works close by maybe I just should go in early. The light was still on red how long this is going to be.

Then something snapped me out my thoughts it was a black cat and it was crossing in the middle of the road dumb cat what you thinking you're going to be killed. And I could swear that the cat was looking right at me when I thought that. Then next thing I know a car was speeding down the road and it about to run over the cat. I didn't really have time to think next thing I know I'm running in the road to the cat by the time I get to it I push it out of the way and the car hits me instead. I'm flying in the air one minute the next I'm landing hard on the street on my back.

I'm in so much pain it's almost unbearable I'm laying in my own blood and also chocking on it. I'm slowly losing my vision and my hearing I think I hearing people screaming telling people to call ambulance. I also think I see people around me I try to move but I'm in too much pain and my vision is getting blurrier and blurrier and I can't hear anymore and also becoming very cold. This is it I'm going to die I thought this a really fucking way for me to die I close my eye and than nothing but blackness Intel I see figure coming towards me" are you - cough thee grii-cough –im reaper- cough cough cough."No I'm not" I blinked in shock" I know-cough you"" he was the man from my dreams. I could see him now He looked Asian with really pale skin almost white bright blue eyes and long slivery hair that was tied behind his back he wore Asian clothes that where silver and gold with a dragon pattern on it. From her view he looked like a beautiful angel." oh my dear child" look what's happen to you" he said as he caressed he cheek gently his skin was soft almost like silk."Don't worry I'll my dear I'll won't let die I will now send you on your journey""jour-cough-ney to wh-cough- ere where I'm-cough going" he smiled "why to Chinatown my dear child there you'll very interesting people" "what-cough do you-cough-mean."He put his figure to my lips" shhh" save your energy you will know soon enough my servant will be there with you he will protect and guide you." who-cough-are-cough-you-cough-taking—cough-about- cough". You know him you already met him "now I was confused then next thing I know he's putting his hand on my stomach and light is all around me destroying the darkness and I'm falling. I'm falling Intel I fall what seems like a street and when I wake up I have a huge head ach.

I grab my head and try to get up then I notice there's someone in front of me."Miss are you alright" he says as he sticks out his hand and I grab and he helps me up" yeah I'm fine just have a really bad head ach" I took a look at the guy who pulled me up he looked Chinese and he was wearing and apron he probley worked in a restaurant or something." Why where you laying in the road""I don't know the last thing I remember is I got hit by a car for trying to save a cat next thing I know I wake here" how did I even end up here, where's here, more importantly why I'm still alive!!!"Oh my god are you hurt" No I'm fine" don't you think should at least go to the hospital" No really I'm fine" I almost laugh he reminded so much of Tim."Is there anything I can do for you""ahh yeah" I said as I walked back to him "can tell where I am I'm sort of lost""well you're in Chinatown""CHINATOWN"I yelled "well yeah" how did I end up here it's on the whole other side of town."Ok ok try to calm down a little" he said so did he said as he tried to calm me down" why don't you tell me where you live and we will try to figure everything out" taking a deep breath and one out I then started to tell him "Ok"' I live down town of San Francisco" he blanked at me in surprise" what""what wrong" It's just you're not in the San Francisco Chinatown you're In LA Chinatown "I froze this had to be a joke right" you're kidding right" he shook his head" no miss I lived here my whole life I would know" now I was freaked out.

"what year is it""What" I then grabbed on his shirt "what year is it" what year is it" I panicked" calm down" he said as he grabbed my hands so would let go of his shirt"its 1998 what year would it be""what does this to do with anything" I lowered my head to the ground. Now I was really freaked out what's going here, what happen to that cat, and why was I here at all this was beginning to overwhelm me the next thing I know I'm beginning to pass out. The guy began to notice that and he had catch her" hey miss, miss, miss." Tao what's going on what happen to that girl"? The man who was named Tao looked up to see who it was""Count D what are you doing here" I was doing some shopping Intel I saw you two what happen to her.""I don't know she started to panic when I told her she's not in san Francisco but in LA then she suddenly passed out when I told what year it was" he said as he picked her up bridal style" hmm strange "the count thought out loud "That's what I thought too""Is she sick" the count looked down to see Chris who looked worried the patted his head and smiled" No Chris she just sleeping""I'm going to take her to the hospital" Tao said.

"why she just passed out just let her lay down at your restaurant Intel she wakes up"' that's not what I'm worried about""she got hit by a car I'm worried she has a concussion." the count open his eyes wide then he felt Chris tug his gown" is she going to die" he was almost close to tears and smile again at him" no Chris she's isn't""then he looked at Tao and asked" Do you mind if we come with you" Tao was surprised" no of course not" with that they raced to the hospital.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Wow look what happen no wonder she passed out

Now what going to happen she gets to the hospital

Find out next chap

Please review: 3


	6. the meeting

Ok guys the last time we saw Erica she passed out

I mean who wouldn't after what she found and the count is finally in

The picture let see what happens next  3

I was in the grassy plain again I liked being here it was so peaceful but right I was confused and I wanted answers I looked around for that guy but no sign of him

"hey are you here is anybody here""please can someone tell me what's going on" "I don't what to do""I don't know what to do" my voice getting lower" what should I do" I said as lowered to the ground on my knees. I could feel the wet grass against my knees and hand then something caught me out of my thought it was the black cat I saved." you how did you-" I didn't have time to finish because the cat had already walked up to me" "you are a very brave and kind person Erica" wait did this cat just talk and how did it know my name" I think you don't know me as well you think cat I'm just street trash""oh but your wrong about that my dear""you risked your life just to save mine without hesitation""most people wouldn't try to save cat from the street then risking their own life just to do it" from what he said shocked her.

But what said was true no one ever really did anything when animals crossed the street which leads to many of their deaths. It was quite sad really." my name is Midnight and from this day forward I will protect you""midnight" I whispered then what he just said snapped me out my thoughts" wait what do you mean protect me protect me from what."" You soon see but now it's time for you to wake up" then a light flashed forward clearing everything" wait, wait, WAIT," and next thing I know I wake up.

I was laying in a bed and looked around room to see where I was then I realized were I was when I found the IV in my arm I was in the hospital. "crap" I said out loud this was not good I carefully pulled the IV out and the cover of me to see that I was wearing a hospital gown not my cloths" shit" I cursed out loud how I'm going to get out of here. Then I saw something on the ground it was a baby raccoon." oh you're so cute" I said as I petted it's head then pick it seemed to be friendly and it really loved me petting it.

"were did you come from huh" I said as I scratched its neck and as it rubbed against my hand." you look like-"then I paused Intel I finally realized it "holy mother of God" I whispered then growling snapped me out my thoughts I look to see what it was it looked like a half goat and half tiger" holy shit" I said jump back into the bed farther still holding on the raccoon.

The was still glaring and growling at me then the raccoon squirmed out my arm and went over to the goat thing I was surprised that she wasn't afraid of him or he didn't try to eat her" oh don't you growl you little bastard I've dealt with more scarier things than you" now he was really angry Intel someone started to walk then he stopped" oh tank God you're all right" it was the same guy I met today so he brought me to the hospital I should of inspected that." the doctors say there's nothing wrong with you that clasped because you didn't have enough fluids combined with stress." "See I told you there was nothing wrong with me."

"miss when doctor examined you for any injures from your hit and run they couldn't find any it was like you were never injured" now I was really freaked out" what do mean I don't have any injures how is that-"I cut my self off when I saw two other people enter my room which made all the color gone from my face the guy also realized it too when I cut my self off it was count D and Chris." well I don't know but I don't think you're lying""why would I lie about some like that I have no reason to" I raised my voice looking back at the count D Intel the guy cut her off from her thoughts" Miss what's your name" I turned back to him" Erica, Erica Mayland""and you…""I'm Tao and this little boy is Chris and this man is-"I know Count D right" everyone shocked even the count was a little bit shocked.

"how did you know my name miss Mayland""let's just say you're really famous where I come from" as I rubbed my eyes all this was beginning to over whelm me. "I hope you head nothing bad about me" he said as he smiled."Oh you don't know half of it" I whispered." What was that""nothing" I said" so I guess these animal belong to you then" yep they were defiantly pon-chan and tetsu." oh yes this is pon-chan and tetsu" yes I was right then Tao started to talk" Erica can you tell me again were you from""I'm from San Francisco" this made the count curious" can you explain the accident to me again""I was walking to work when this cat was walking across the street and a was about to run over it so I pushed it out of the way and got hit instead next thing I know I wake here on the street where you found me. ""everyone was shocked by my story including the count""wait why you weren't in school" Tao asked" I got suspended for beating the shit out of another girl."Oh yes this girl was defiantly like Leon. "How can you be in a accident in one place almost dying and wake up in another place completely fine""I don't know that's what I'm trying to figure out" I yelled" ok ok calm down" Tao said "she has a temper like Leon" D thought.

"What makes me wonder why did you save the cat in the first place, knowing that you would be at risk, most people wouldn't do that" the count said" I just couldn't let that poor thing die that way" and besides I'm not like most people" I smirked." this girl is interesting" D thought as he smiled.

"Well anyways we should contact your parent's what's there number"Tao cutted us off"My mom died about 18 months ago". This shocked everyone" Oh I'm so sorry" Tao said"it's ok it wasn't your fault""yeah but still" he said"really it's ok I got over it a long time ago.""I doubt it by just looking at this girl you could tell she's doing I good jod of hiding a lot of pain" her mother death is just part of it" the count thought sadly." How did she die" a little voice cut him off it was Chris and he was no longer standing by him anymore but the side of Erica's bed" Chris that isn't polite to ask" the count said "It's aright she had leukemia" she said as she stroked her hand through his hair and smiled." what's leukemia " I laughed of how cute he was" it's a type of cancer that's in your blood" don't they have medicine for it" Chris asked he was just too cute and sweet" yes they do but it was just not working anymore and she couldn't fight it off anymore It became too much for her""I'm sorry" Chris said coming close to tears it broke my heart" Oh sweetie" I said as I pick him up to put him in my lap" things like this just happen humans don't live forever my mom was just one of the unlucky one to die early" he looked up at her crying" she right Chris it's just the way things are and we can do nothing to change it no matter how horrible it" the count said" But you know what just because she's dead doesn't she's left me"" I still have my memories and those will live on forever that way I'm not alone.""so don't cry honey let me see you smile" I said as I whipped his tears away" you're still not smiling maybe I should just-TICKLE YOU!" I tickled his stomach and he was laughing so hard so was I and everyone else then I stopped. "so are you going to smile now""yeah" he giggled. "that's good then someone else walked in I was Leon" some called about a hit in run case are you the victim""yes" I said "D, Chris what you doing here" D was already annoyed." we just happen to walk by when this young lady clasped"."Oh you're always around aren't you do" Leon yelled "what that suppose to mean D yelled back" oh boy this is going to be a long day" Erica thought.

**********************************************************

Wow lot there I wonder what's going to happen next find out in

The next chap 

Please review


	7. truth,abuse, and a kiss

Ok she now met both Leon and D

So what see what happens next?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting there waiting for them get down with arguing when I had finally got anode with it and interrupt them.

"HEY" I yelled they both look at me "could you guys stop yelling at each other for once in your life and handle your problems like adults!" I yelled.

Leon got ticked off now" what did you say" he said 'you heard me but it seems likes your more jackasses in person" I said to him emotionless like because I was bored. I could hear the count laughing at my remark.

"Who are you calling jackass kid!"?"when you're acting like one right now!" he yelled" well at least I'm not an idiot pervert" I said.

"why you!" he said almost bursting his vain on his head and ready to charge at me."Mr. Detective wait" the count stopped him by pulling back his arm" this is the girl that hit by the car" he said Leon look at him then back at me he walked up to me and grabbed my face and made it turn left to right." You're the victim "he asked me" yeah" I said thinking that he didn't believe me. " Then why don't know you have any injuries or why aren't you dead are sure your not making this up" he said seriously" I don't know Sherlock that's what I'm trying to figure out and why would I lie about something like this I have nothing to gain from it!" I yelled I know looked him glaring" alright both of you calm down yelling won't solve anything" Tao cutted in" and besides your scaring Chris" he said I looked down to notice that Chris was trembling against me."Chris shh I'm sorry I didn't mean yell""it's alright now calm down ok" trying to calm him down I could him feel him stop trembling "any ways let cut to the case why I'm here" Leon said as he sat down" I'm detective Leon Orscot I'm here to talk about your hit and run" he said " did you get the description of the car" he said "I think it was a reddish color maybe burgundy and it might of have been a hummer or a land cruiser I don't know it all happen so fast I didn't really get a good look" I said as I brought my hand up to my head.

He look at me then started talking again" did you get a license plate number" he asked" oh yeah I got it when I was flying in the air what do you think!"I yelled" relax would ya" he said I signed " sorry it just hasn't been my day today that's all "I said "I could imagine that after what you went through" he said' besides it was kinda my fault " I said he raised eyebrow" what do mean" he asked " I mean I was the one ran in front of his car I in the first place" I said his eyes widen" what was going on in your head did you want commit suicide!" he yelled " No I'm not depressed idiot I just was trying to save a cat in the street!"I said he blinked" a cat" he said" yeah I know it's weird but I did it " I said as I rolled my eyes" did the cat die" look down to see it was Chris " I don't Chris I don't know what happen after that " ok any ways we should contact your parents" he said as was changing the subject " my mom is dead" Leon looked her surprised "I'm sorry" he said "it's ok its wasn't your fault" I said looking down.

"What about your father" he asked" my step dad doesn't give a damn about me as for my real dad I don't know where he is I never met him" I said

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear this "well do you have anyone you can call". He asked "no" no one" I said plainly " man what kind of life does this girl live it must be tuff" Leon thought "so anyways do any of you know where my back pack is I think I dropped it somewhere"I said trying to chage the sudject. "Excuse me detective Orsoct" Leon was snapped out his thoughts to realize it was a nurse talking to him "can I talk to you outside for a second" she said "sure what about" he said "about the girl that was brought in there some things you need to know" Leon raised a eyebrow thinking than got to follow her. D noticed Leon leaving with nurse and walked outside. That's when Leon noticed him "what are you doing out here" he yelled "I could asked you the same thing why did you leave" D asked "That isn't any of your business" he said "it has to do with the girl doesn't it" D said sternly "yes" why do you even care". He said glaring at him he was thinking that D had something planned for her like what had planned for all the people that bought unusual pets from him and then they would end up dead.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need to talk to you about her" they looked to see the nurse who waited for them to stop fighting "I'm sorry" Leon said "what did you need to tell me" she looked at him worriedly "when she was brought in we admitly checked her for any serious injuries." She said "but she didn't even have a scratch we know that I still don't know that's possible by the way" he said" yes but when we did we found old wounds that weren't related to that" she said D looked at her seriously "what are you saying exactly" he said "We...We think she was abused" Leon was shocked D was as shocked as Leon cause kinda knew it because just by looking at her. " we will keep her overnight for observation then we will have to call one of her family members"" we can't her mom's dead" Leon said" what about her father "the nurse asked.

"I don't think will be good idea cause I think he's the one who hurt her"he said"then she's going have to go to ether group home or foster home" the nurse said " God I didn't want have to do that to her life is already crappy as it is, sending her to a home isn't going to make things better." He said as he brought his hand to his forehead."I'm sorry but there noting we can do would rather she be locked up in jail we can't let her go" she said sadly." I know but still-"I'll take her in" the Count said cutting him off." What!" Leon said "she has nowhere else to go and she shouldn't have to stay in a foster home so i'll take her." He said "that's out off the question I'm not letting her stay with you of all people!" Leon raised his voice "Why not" "you let your younger brother stay with me". D said "that's different" he said.

"no " it's not" D said sternly "then it's settled" the nurse said "your going have to fill some paper work after that she can go home with you tomorrow" she said " thank you" he said then her beeper beep and she ran the ICU "what are you planning D" Leon glowed "My dear detective whatever do mean" D smiled his same always fake smile" You know well what I mean she not one your customer's who you can sell a strange pet to and she's not a pet ether!"." I'm interested in her Mr. detective she not like any other girl I've met before" then he started to walk but Leon grabbed him by the arm and turned him back to him "I'm warning you d if you hurt her" he said in a low voice "trust me Mr. detective have no intention of harming her" besides I don't need to" he said.

Leon looked into his eyes to see the truth and ended up finding it and let go of his arm" honestly Mr. Detective you should be more trusting of me" he said as he slid his hand up his arm." what are you" Leon said " you can be so demanding and fierce sometimes" he said as his hand made its way to his shoulder" you always start fights by doing that" he was now at his neck "st-stop" he said with a low voice D now brought his hand to his face "Despite that you are a good detective" he said as he stroked his bottom lip with his thumb."But your nature just might killed one day" he brought his face closer to his till he could feel his lips on his. Leon open his eyes with shock he stood frozen for a minute than pushed D away "what the hell is the matter with you" he yelled the count chuckled then looked at him" I was just kidding Mr. detective I wanted to see how you would react" D chuckled Leon face turned red with anger" are you coming detective" D said "god what wrong with this guy" Leon thought then followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found out about Erica's secert what going to happen to her at D shop

What going to happen with Leon and D

Please review


	8. The loost child

Sorry that I haven't updated for a long time guys

Had writers block. So let's see what happens now 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man what was up with D back their" Leon thought as they were walking back to Erica's room. Is he high or something. When they got back they notice Erica wasn't in her bed and Tao was freaking out.

"Oh thank god you're here have you seen Erica" he said worriedly. "No why ask Leon." I went to get something drink and when I came back Erica was gone.""What you can't keep your eyes on her for one second!" Leon yelled." Mr. Detective calms down it's not Tao's fault.""He was supposed to be watching her! He yelled. "I was only gone for 2 minute she probably hasn't gone far"." Wait a minute where's Chris and pon-chan and tetsu."I don't know they were with Erica when I left" Tao muttered." Their missing too idiot can't you do anything right" Leon yelled even louder."Mr. Detective please calm down their probably with Erica" the count raised his voice placing a hand on his shoulder." And that makes things any better." He yelled" No but by stop yelling at Tao and start looking for them would" Leon looked at him and sighed."Fine let's go look for them" Leon said calming down. D smiled then they went to look for them.

Some place else

I was looking at the city seeing big how big it was when some snapped me out my thoughts" hey Erica won't we be in trouble for wondering off" I turned around to see Chris sitting next to Pon-chan and Tetsu."Maybe but this isn't the first time I got in trouble for something." I said I started to light up my cigarette then I inhaled on it deeply then blew out. "What do mean" he asked "I saying I one those girls who doesn't like to play by the rules."I said plainly looking at the city again." "How did I get here this is supposed to be fictional story for crying out loud and what happen to that cat does this have to do with my dream" I thought then inhaled."This city is sort of the same as mine but it's all part of a story.

"Ah Erica don't you know smoking is bad for you" looked down to see Chris right next to me." Yeah but it helps me relax and I'm too addicted to it" your still a little kid you wouldn't understand" I said." But aren't you a kid too" he said. I looked at him for a minute then laughed" yeah I guess I'm". I then start rub his head then I saw Pon-chan trying to climb up leg." Oh Pon-chan do you feel left out "I said I picked her up "You can be so cute" I said"what about you Tetsu are you lonely too" he just grunted and turned away." Some ones cranky" said" he's always like that" Chris giggled."Yeah I know" I smiled as I thought.

Back in the hospital

Ok thank you the count said to a nurse." did you find her" Leon said as he ran up to D. He shook his" No one that I talked to has seen her" he said." Shit where can she be" He grunted then the next thing they know Tao is running down the hall to them when he gets to them he's tries to catch his breath "I know aha where they aha are" he said trying to talk straight "what where" Leon yelled "a nurse told me that she saw them going to the roof." Let's go" yelled Leon and they ran to the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK wha do u think again I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long had so much stress and writers block and I don't think like my story that much So please please please pretty please review. 


End file.
